


Good Luck Kiss

by thephilosophah



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: Patton runs to wish his boyfriend good luck for the big game! His other boyfriend takes it as a challenge.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Good Luck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i damn near tagged this as a drabble. i've been working on longer fics so it was a joy to get a one-shot done!

Patton is reminded, in a rather silly fashion, of why he doesn't like running. He's almost bumped into more people just in this one sprint than he was talked to for the entire last week. He's sure he'll cough up his left lung as soon as he stops moving.

But if he runs fast enough, he'll catch up to the Quidditch team just as they're coming out of the Great Hall. They always eat breakfast early on game days. Patton wouldn't even be awake yet if it wasn't a game day.

But it is, and with one last near-bump, he catches sight of the team walking out all confident and majestic, already sporting crimson and gold. Were Patton a more poetic man he might have fainted at the mere sight.

As it is he doesn't break his dead sprint and goes barreling straight into Roman's chest with a yell to warn him.

"Patton!" Roman laughs, not even swaying from the collision. "You sure are in a hurry."

Patton untangles himself from the hug just enough to cup Roman's face with both hands. "To see you! Good luck out there!"

And he pulls him down and kisses him full on the mouth.

The team around them cheers and hollers, enthusiastic as ever.

When they break apart Roman's face has gone red to match the uniform but he's not too dazed to grin.

"Good to know I'll at least have you in my corner."

"Of course," Patton says, giving Roman's hand one last squeeze and stepping to the side. "Go Gryffindor!"

Roman beams at him. As he walks away with his teammates, he receives a few hearty pats on the back and a single play-punch to the arm.

_ Good. _

Roman deserves all the affection he can get, especially on a day he needs to hype up for a game. Patton's just doing his part.

He joins Logan at breakfast.

"Mmmorning, Logan!"

"Good morning. You're up early."

Patton is still short of breath, but he finds it in him to sigh. "And I still only barely caught the team."

"Ah," Logan goes, nodding with a smile. "Had to wish Roman good luck before the game, then?"

"Of course!"

"And yet I don't see you searching for Virgil to do the same."

Patton crosses his arms, huffing. "It's my house, Logan!  _ You _ don't get to judge me today, Slytherin isn't playing."

Logan shakes his head. "I'd expected you'd say something like that. So I took it upon myself to balance out the good-luck-wishes for you."

"Aw, really? For me?"

"Well." Logan clears his throat, going back to his breakfast. "Mostly for Virgil."

"Thanks, Logan. I feel awful playing favorites."

"Falsehood, you have no shame about it."

Patton shrugs. "Yeah, but I still wish I could honestly hype Virgie up before games against Gryffindor! I just can't find it in me to not cheer for my own house, and, I mean, Roman is right there for easy cheering..."

"You'd think," comes a deep voice from right next to Patton's ear, "that after all these years you'd learn you can cheer for both."

Patton holds his breath.

A chin parks itself on his shoulder. "You're lucky Logan's here to even it out."

"I  _ am _ lucky," Patton nods. He slowly turns his head to catch Virgil's mouth. "I'm lucky to have all of you."

Virgil puts one hand on the table so he can lean over Patton. "Just a kiss, no good luck? You wound me, Pat."

"Oh I'd sure show you  _ just a kiss _ if you were okay with PDA," Patton mumbles.

Virgil smiles. "Well, it  _ is _ a pretty big day."

"Good!" Patton grins, then takes Virgil by the back of the neck and brings him in for a breath-deep kiss.

Virgil doesn't fluster or end it quick, like he usually does when they're in such a crowded place.

_ Good. _

Patton breaks away with a soft smack. "That better?"

Virgil chuckles. "I don't hear any wishing."

Patton cups his face. "Oh, honey. You're gonna eat dust today, you know that."

"When I come back with the victory," Virgil says without missing a beat, "you're going to eat those words for dinner  _ and _ dessert, Gryffindor." He finally pushes himself off the table, standing up straight and out of Patton's space. " _ Try _ to keep track of me during the game."

"Sounds like a challenge," Patton nods.

Virgil ducks for a quick kiss to Logan before he leaves the Hall.

"You know that's enough motivation for him to push himself in the game, right?" Logan points out. "You're being stubborn, but you're not actually discouraging him."

"Of course," Patton says. "I mean, I hope we win, but I'd never try to bum Virgil out on purpose. It's a game, I sure hope he's going to have fun! Everyone should!"

Logan grins, resting his chin in his hand. "He's going to have fun with you once he wins."

"I bet he will," Patton nods, leaning in to nuzzle his face to Logan's neck. "I'd be disappointed if he made a promise like that and then didn't follow through. But, sweetie, that's  _ if _ he wins."

Logan shakes his head.  _ "Once _ he wins."

Patton pats his arm. "Sure thing, honey."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite Logan's claims, he sits with Patton on the Gryffindor side of the pitch. Then again, so do Janus and Remus, and they probably care even less.

"Honestly, it'd be pretty funny if Roman cost them the game," Remus says, taking the red scarf Patton offers just to have  _ one _ color of the playing houses on him. "Unfortunately I have it on good authority that he would genuinely rather get a Bludger to the face himself than let one get anywhere near his teammates. And you know how much he likes his face."

"He's right about that," Logan says. "But I would be pretty upset if he got a concussion for a game."

Remus shrugs. "It's a contact sport, what did you expect?"

"For it to start sometime today," Janus grumbles. "Isn't it time already?"

"Janus!" Patton pouts. "You're don't have a single spot of red on you!"

"Pass."

"If you wanted to pass you should've sat with the Ravenclaws. Over here you need to have something Gryffindor on you!"

Janus frowns. "Logan doesn't."

"Try again," Logan says, gesturing at Patton on his lap. "I have an entire Gryffindor on me."

"Come on, get in the spirit," Remus laughs, nudging Janus. "We do this every time."

"It's true," Logan nods. "One would think you actually enjoy our company. Otherwise you really would be sitting on the Ravenclaw side, since you so adamantly insist on cheering for Virgil over Roman in these matches."

"Oh come on, he's my brother," Remus groans. "If I cheered for him, I'd then have to throw hands with him to even it out. That's how it is."

"I don't think that's true."

"Janus," Patton tries again. "You want one of my gloves?"

"I'll trade you," Janus sighs, already pulling off one of his own plain grey gloves.

The players come out just then, energetic and elegant, red-and-gold by blue-and-silver, catching the scant sunlight brilliantly.

Despite Patton's best efforts, he can't actually keep track of Virgil during the game. That's to be expected, though. The one tryout Patton agreed to go to, he'd gunned for the spot of Keeper specifically so he wouldn't have to be aware of the whole pitch the entire game.

Virgil, on the other hand, seems to be everywhere at once. Every time Patton manages to find him again, he's in wildly different spots on the pitch. The only time Patton can actually keep eyes on him is in cases when both Seekers are flying shoulder-to-shoulder.

Virgil just might be the most agile player in the entire school.

Once, on a late night, with Patton nearly dozing off in an armchair, Virgil had explained to Roman how, for the longest time, getting on a broomstick was a exercise in anxiety. The height, the speed, the factor of weather, the combination of a broom's independence and a wizard's control, everything about flight had felt set up specifically to fill Virgil with panic. The tone of voice with which he'd said that was the only reason Patton hadn't fallen asleep.

So Virgil had worked on it. Consistently, and with intent, until it became easy, until he was so good at it that he didn't even have to overbalance his turns.

And at that point, he'd been too good for the Quidditch team to not approach him.

So no, Patton isn't surprised or bitter that he can't keep track of Virgil on the pitch.

It does give him plenty of opportunity to ogle at Roman, though. Roman is much easier to keep eyes on - after all, Beaters' paths are predictable. And Roman goes so far out of his way to keep his teammates safe that Patton sometimes forgets that the other role Roman has to play in the game is giving reason for the enemy team to need protection of its own.

One particularly broom-twirling batting has a Ravenclaw player spiraling to the ground and only barely catching their own fall.

Roman flies a wide arc near them, and he smiles at the bleachers as he flies overhead.

Patton cheers. He's not sure any Gryffindors have even been hit once this entire game.

"Holy shit, look at Virgil," Janus says suddenly.

"Where is he?"

"Is he  _ under _ the bleachers?"

Patton can't for the life of him find Virgil anywhere, but if both Janus and Logan see him, then surely...?

"How'd he get here?"

"Where's the other Seeker?"

"I can't find him," Patton admits.

Logan points, following the line of the gap between the pitch and the bleachers. "See him?"

Patton nods. As if they were all expecting him to do just that, they go quiet, the cheers around them coming in loud in contrast.

The match is called while Virgil is still down there, just a single hand coming up high enough for the Snitch to catch the light.

Janus and Remus cheer quietly to each other. They're in the side of the pitch that just lost, after all, even if they were rooting for the other team.

The players gather up near Virgil, first his own teammates, then Roman, then, following him, the rest of the Gryffindor players as well.

"I swear, if he's broken something down there," Janus grumbles, leaning forward as if that'll help him see better. The spot all the players are at is so far to the side of where the four of them are sitting that they might as well be looking backwards for it.

When the players start getting off their brooms and onto the ground without a single victory lap, that's when Patton stands up and pulls Logan with him.

"Yeah," Logan says, though there hadn't been a question.

Janus and Remus follow.

By the time they make it down there, Virgil is out from the gap and on the pitch, and about half of his team is doing the obligatory victory lap.

Roman is, of course, right by Virgil's side, and holding both of their brooms.

"Is he okay?" Logan calls out.

Roman shrugs. "Well, he can sit, but I'm not sure he can walk."

Virgil mutters something, too quiet for the four of them to catch without getting on the pitch themselves.

Well, the game is done. Patton trots right over.

"Honey?"

Virgil drags his eyes over to Patton.

"Hey, honey. Everything alright?"

Slowly, a grin splits Virgil's face. "Told you I'd win."

Patton cups his jaw. "You did tell me." He drops a kiss on Virgil's hair.

"Gonna make you eat your words," Virgil sing-songs, hiss-laughing on the last vowel. 

"Oh he's tripping," Remus goes. "Yo Vee, should we call a healer or are you chill to pass out right there?"

Virgil shakes his head. "It's fine, my boyfriends will carry me if I pass out."

"Counterpoint," Roman says, "how about you don't pass out?"

Virgil purses his lips for a minute, then he nods. "Yeah, I guess I'll do that."

"Can you stand?"

With the Ravenclaw captain's help, Virgil makes it to his feet and out of the pitch. Roman passes the broom to Patton so he can join his own team and exit.

Patton, with Virgil's broom in one hand and Logan's hand in the other, starts for the school.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil usually ducks out of the Quidditch celebrations early. This time he stays in the Ravenclaw common room just long enough to receive a cheerful lift up to a table and deliver a quick rundown of what happened before he visibly can't stand to be in the room anymore.

"So I go after the Snitch," he says. The room is hanging onto his every word which, knowing Virgil, is not helping the situation. "When it ducks under the bleachers I'm already too close to it to let it go and wait for it to come back out, so I follow and let me tell you, there are way more support beams in there than you'd think. I'm pretty sure my bruises have bruises, my poor feet. So I'm like, okay, it looks like it's moving up, preparing to get out from under there, so I take advantage of that, I catch up to it, grab it, and then, wouldn't you know it, I'm too high up and I slam my face right into a Gryffindor beam."

The crowd gasps as Virgil parts his bangs just long enough to show them a flash of a clutter of bruises on his brow.

"Honestly I barely even remembered to put my hand up to show that I caught the Snitch. When everyone gathered up around me I thought I was dying for a moment."

The room laughs, and Virgil takes the chance to get off the table and attempt a retreat towards the nearest wall. His crowd took it as a joke, but Virgil had meant it. Then again, Virgil thinks he might be dying at the drop of the hat.

"Hey," Roman says, coming up to him.

With Roman's help they make it to the wall in a matter of seconds, and Logan is already there. The two of them put their backs to the party to make some space for Virgil to breathe.

"You did great," Logan says just loud enough to be heard between the three of them. "It was an excellent retelling of an amazing performance during an important game. You were breathtaking, Virgil."

Virgil shuffles his feet, too busy counting breaths to answer.

"He's right," Roman adds on, just as quiet. "You had the whole room at the edge of their seats, man. And you had every right to it - I don't think I saw you  _ once _ during the game. When they called it I for sure thought it'd be way out of bounds, and yet you were right there, potentially concussed and still with the guts to declare victory."

Virgil takes a deep, slow breath. "Y-you think?"

"For sure, babe." Roman tilts his head. "I'd be making out with you right now if I didn't have to make like I'm upset that I lost."

"Implying you're not upset?" Logan goes, one eyebrow up.

"Oh, little bit," Roman admits. "Mostly I'm stunned that our lightning bolt could pull off such a play."

"He did promise."

Logan and Roman both turn to the voice, Virgil following suit a moment later. Patton comes to stand between Roman and the wall, boxing Virgil in more. Providing Virgil a better cover from the rest of the room.

"You said you'd win," Patton grins. "You followed through."

Virgil slowly grins back. "I seem to remember something about telling you to watch me."

Patton takes a step closer. "Daring me, I'd say."

"Uh huh," Virgil drawls. His eyes drop for a moment before they come back up.

"I couldn't keep track of you to save my life," Patton admits.

"Really now?"

"Mhm."

"Sounds like you're gonna have to eat your words, then."

Patton tilts his head. "Sounds like it."

Virgil leans in and catches his mouth in a kiss that he forgets to keep quick.

Patton locks his hands on the back of Virgil's neck. "You good?"

"Yeah," Virgil grins, breathing back to normal now that he's not giving a speech and is boxed in by his boyfriends. "Let's get outta here."

"Let's, let's," Roman nods, glancing around quick to make eye contact with his roommates around.

Logan takes Virgil's hand who still has a hold of Patton who tugs at Roman's collar to get the four of them walking.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Logan asks over his shoulders, pausing at the stairs. "I always feel like we kick your roommates out way too often."

"They don't have room to complain," Roman laughs, pushing them all along. "They kick me out just as much. At least I have three other rooms I can go to, they only have the one."

One of said roommates hollers as the four of them reach the curve of the stairwell, which in turn prompts the whole common room to start cheering and whistling at them. Roman flips them the bird with a grin.

Logan, first in their little line going up the stairs, tows them along.


End file.
